Emotional Evolution Of Excitement!
(Makie and Buneary jump up and down) (Makie and Buneary do backflips) (Ayaka): Makie, what are you doing? (Makie): I'm doing gymnastics with Buneary! It looks so cute. (Ayaka's Pokedex): Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. A Normal type. Buneary perks up its ears at the first sign of danger. It tucks its head into its fur to sleep on cold nights. (Buneary): BUNEARY! ("HOORAY!") (Ayaka): Dare I ask? (Makie gave Buneary a small pink ribbon) (Makie): Okay, Buneary. Just like we practiced. (Buneary): Bun! Eary! ("Here I go!") (Buneary does a ribbon dance) (Makie does a dance that follows) (Makie and Buneary dance together in synchronization) (Ayaka is a bit impressed) (Ayaka): Not bad, but does it evolve, and perform such a pristine performance? (Makie): Uh... I never knew about it. (Ayaka): Okay, I'll give you that. So, what type is this Buneary? It does look cute. (Makie): A Normal-type. (Crickets chirp & a tumbleweed rolls past, as Ayaka was unimpressed) (Ayaka): Okay. You, Makie Sasaki, are no good (Makie): WHAT? I'm NO GOOD? (Ayaka): Yes, you are no good, no good at all, once again you have failed at being Makie! (Ayaka; glaring at Buneary): And YOU, failure rabbit! (Buneary): BUN? BUN EARY EARY? (WHAT? I'M A FAILURE RABBIT?) (Ayaka): Call back if you have another type that interests me, like Fire, Grass, or Ice! The way I see it, you're just like Makie - You've failed at being Buneary! (Makie turns white, as a statue) (Makie): CRUSHED! (Buneary turns white also & is shocked/crushed, like Makie) (Buneary): BUNNNN! ("CRUSHED!") (The word "CRUSHED" lands on both of them) (Makie and Buneary are in sadness, still frozen) (Makie): Failed at Makie... Failed at me... (Buneary): Bun, bun eary... Bun bun... ("Failed at Buneary... Failed at me...") (Ayaka): Next time, get a Pikachu. They're so popular. (Makie): Hopeless... Hopeless... (Buneary): Eary... Eary... ("Worthless... Worthless...") WHO'S THAT POKEMON: LIKIRA (Yue, Haruna, & Nodoka walk pass Makie and Buneary) (A Shiny Ralts, a blue with orange Ralts, is walking with the girls) (Nodoka): Do you feel okay now, Ralts? (Ralts): Ralts. (Yes.) (Yue): You're still feeling that sting from that Thunderbolt, from earlier. (Haruna): Yeah. Who know you'd be so resilient against an electric-type move. (Nodoka): I'm okay, now. Thanks to Yue, I understand what a Ralts does. They do Thunderbolt, Attract, Psychic, and Double-Team. (Haruna): That little thing does all that? Strange creature. I'll bet it can beat that ermine, with one arn tied behind it's little back. (Nodoka): NO! That would be mean to Ralts! (Ralts): Ralts, Ralts! (Nodoka's right!) (Haruna): I meant the ermine... He'll lose to that thing. (Yue sips on a juice box) (Yue): By the way, Nodoka, aren't Ralts supposed to be green? I looked up a book on the Hoenn Pokemon, and there aren't any like that. (Nodoka): Well, yeah. But this is a rare treat, having a cute blue Ralts. (Yue): Well, I know that this is not right, but... I also read that rare-colored Pokemon are often called Shiny Pokemon. (Haruna): Well, that thing isn't called Shiny. It's called Dull... (Ralts snivels then tears rolls her eyes & sobs, as it jumps to Nodoka) (Nodoka, scolded at Haruna): Aw, you made it cry. (Nodoka comforts the Shiny Ralts) (Haruna): Whoa. You act as if you were its mother. (Yue): It's okay, Ralts. Haruna didn't mean it. (Haruna): I DID! Just because a weird colored Pokemon that was rescued by Bookworm, it doesn't make you special! (Yue): ENOUGH ALREADY! Ralts is very timid! (Yue, to Nodoka): I'm sorry, Nodoka. (Nodoka smiles) (Nodoka): It's fine. Ralts will have to get used to it. (Haruna gleams in arrogance, in a sassy way) (Haruna): You know, you're right. Why Ralts and you make a great team, right down to its bangs. (Nodoka was confused) (Yue): Well, yeah. There are similarities between these two. (Nodoka): You think so? (Ralts): Ralts, Ralts? (I resemble Nodoka?) (Bushes rustle) (Nodoka): What was that? (Haruna): It's coming from over there... (Team Rocket appears, in black attire) (Cassidy): Look who it is? We'd expect other twerps, but you three are special. (Yue): Who are you guys? (Ralts is scared) (Nodoka): You're scaring this Ralts. (Butch): We're scaring it? Come now, it's a very rare kind of Pokemon... We'll enjoy having it in our collection. (Yue, unamused): Seriously, who are you two? (Cassidy grew livid) (Cassidy): Surely you'd know us! We're world famous! (Haruna): By those clothes, no... (Team Rocket does their motto) (Cassidy): Prepare for trouble, you kids don't know when to give... (Butch); Making it double you know when you wanna live. (Both): Now, Here's our mission, so ya better listen. (Cassidy): To infect the world with devastation. (Butch): To blight the people in EVERY nation. (Cassidy): To denounce the goodness of truth and love. (Butch): To extend our wrath from the stars above. (Cassidy): Cassidy! (Butch): And Butch, of course. (Cassidy): We're Team Rocket! Circling the world, all day and night! (Butch): Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight, fight, fight. (Yue): Are you bad guys? (Haruna): By their looks, yes. What kind of name is it anyway Biff. (Butch, insulted): THE NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BIFF! And you'll regret saying that! Moreover, we want that Ralts. (Cassidy): If you don't surrender it to us, you'll be dealt with. (Nodoka shivers in fright, as Yue stepped forward) (Yue, glaring at Team Rocket): Never. You two are such creeps, trying to take a Pokemon that doesn't belong to you! (Haruna, glaring at Team Rocket): She's right! And that motto is crappy! (Cassidy holds up a Poke Ball and smiles) (Cassidy): We'll see WHAT'S crappy! Professor Mamba wants to have that Ralts, since it's special. We're not leaving, until you give it to us! (Phone rings) (Haruna answers her cellphone) (Haruna): Hello? Uh-huh... Yeah, hang on. (Haruna, to Team Rocket): It's for you, Bite and Cassidy. (Butch): MY NAME'S NOT BITE, IT'S BUTCH, and who is it? (Nanba, via cellphone): IT'S NANBA! (Phone hangs up, as Team Rocket winces in fear) (Haruna): Talk about bad karma... (Cassidy): WE'LL SHOW YOU KARMA! (Team Rocket release their Pokemon) (Cassidy): SABLEYE, COME OUT! (Butch): You two, Mightyena! (Mightyena & Sableye appear in front of the girls) (Yue's Pokedex): Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. A Dark type, and the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey. (Nodoka's Pokedex): Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. A Dark and Ghost type. Sableye's jeweled eyes shine with an eerie light that can strike fear into the spirits of living beings. (Yue): Nodoka, step back! Let me help. (Haruna, upset): Me, without a Pokemon! (Yue holds up a Pokeball) (Yue): GO, HOOTHOOT! (A Hoothoot comes out) (Hoothoot): Hoooot... (Haruna): YUE?! (Yue): I caught one, on the way. I figured it might be useful. got out her Pokedex (Nodoka's Pokedex): Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. A Normal and Flying type. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night. (Cassidy): Useful, yes... but not enough. (Butch): You're outmatched. Mightyena, get that twerpette's Hoothoot. (Cassidy): You, too, Sableye! (Mightyena and Sableye leap up to strike) ZAP! (Ralts strike Mightyena and Sableye with a Thunderbolt) (Ralts stand by Hoothoot) (Yue): Nodoka? (Nodoka, determined): I won't have you fight alone, Yue! I cannot stand to see you hurt! (Ralts): Ralts! (Yeah!) (Nodoka, glaring at Team Rocket): Listen up, you two! You want to take my Ralts, be my guest! But you're going to defeat me for it! Ralts was injured and I had to care for it! And I love that thing, as a friend. But leave Haruna and Yue alone! (Yue , surprised): You have such courage. (Butch): Brat! Let's see if you can muster up your courage, using a weak Ralts! (Cassidy): We'll show you what we mean! (Cassidy, to Sableye): SHADOW BALL! (Sableye fires a Shadow Ball at the girls) (Yue): DODGE IT! (Hoothoot jumps out of the way) (The Shadow Ball blasts to the ground, nearly blowing towards Haruna) (Haruna shrieks) (Yue): Hoothoot, Peck attack! (Nodoka): Ralts, use Double Team! (Hoothoot pecks at Sableye) (Ralts uses Double Team at Mightyena) (Butch): Amateur! Mightyena! ROAR! (Mightyena uses Roar on Ralts, frightening it and eliminated all of the copies from Double Team) (Butch): Now, use Take Down! (Mightyena slams Ralts with a Take Down) (Nodoka): Ralts! (Ralts falls to the ground) (Ralts gets up) (Nodoka, determined): Ralts... Please, you can do this. You can stop them... I believe in you... (Ralts): Ralts... (Nodoka….) (Cassidy): Sableye! Give that birdbrain your Focus Punch! (Sableye punches Hoothoot with Focus Punch) (Hoothoot falls to the ground) (Nodoka was nervous) (Nodoka): Yue... (Yue growls in cringe) (Yue): Hoothoot, hang in there! Get up and fight back! (Cassidy): You two need to learn about fighting with Pokemon. Too bad you guys have weak Pokemon. (Butch): The girl there has what we need. Now hand it over! (Nodoka, angrily): NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING RALTS, BIFF! (Butch, insulted): I TOLD YOU BEFORE IT'S BUTCH, NOT BIFF, but too bad. You shall pay dearly! MIGHTYENA, USE IRON TAIL! (Cassidy): Sableye, Fury Swipes! (Mightyena and Sableye attack at Ralts) (Mightyena's tail glows and swings at Ralts) (Nodoka): DODGE IT! QUICK! (Ralts uses Double Team) (Mightyena and Sableye hit a fake Ralts, making its attack missed, multiple fake Ralts was surrounding Mightyena and Sableye) (Cassidy): But how? (Ralts stands straight with a smug look, as Nodoka is happy) (Nodoka): Please, Ralts... You can do this! USE PSYCHIC! (Ralts uses Psychic, but shows NO effect) (Nodoka): But why? (Haruna): Hello, Nodoka? Mightyena and Sableye are Dark-type Pokemon! Psychic attacks don't work! (Nodoka gasps) (Nodoka): her arms I forgot! (Ralts flails her arms too like Nodoka) (Team Rocket laughs) (Nodoka, thinking): Ralts... I know you can beat them. Yue couldn't do it, but... I believe in you... Ralts! (Nodoka starts to cry) (Ralts was shocked to see Nodoka, in tears) (Ralts's shock turned into a brave look as her eyes revealed itself and gains even more confidence, determined, as she screams with red eyes glowing, and starts to glow in a light-blue light, blue lines surround Ralts) (Nodoka saw the blinding light-blue glow and was surprised) (Nodoka, shocked): R-Ralts!? (Haruna, in awe): What is that? (Cassidy, in horror): No way! (Yue, in awe): It's evolving! (Nodoka, in awe): You're kidding me? Ralts! (the bottom part of ralts becomes a tutu, and with small feet, the hair changes also, the hands grow a little, and one eye shows with a red glow, the glow fades and Shiny Ralts has evolved into a Shiny Kirlia) (Kirlia, shouts): Kirlia! (Nodoka): Who's THAT Pokemon? (Yue): It's a Kirlia! (Nodoka's Pokedex): Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. A Psychic and Fairy type, and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance. (Haruna): But its color hasn't changed! (Butch): Well, it's nice that it evolved... (Cassidy): That makes it even better... Try believing in it again, so it can evolve again! (Nodoka): NO, YOU DON'T! Kirlia! Use Attract! (Kirlia, nods): Kirlia! (Kirlia does a pirouette and winks as it uses Attract on Sableye & Mightyena) (Sableye & Mightyena fall in love with hearts for eyes) (Butch & Cassidy): NOT AGAIN! (Yue): What is that? (Haruna): Did Kirlia use Attract? (Nodoka): Now, Kirlia, let's check out your new move! MAGICAL LEAF! (Kirlia shoots leaves at Butch & Cassidy) (Yue): Hoothoot! Send them flying with Whirlwind! (Hoothoot does a Whirlwind, blowing Team Rocket around) (Haruna): All yours, Bookworm! (Nodoka): Kirlia! THUNDERBOLT! (Kirlia does Thunderbolt at Sableye & Mightyena) (The Pokemon collided into Team Rocket) BOOM! (Team Rocket is sent flying) (Cassidy): Aw, why us? There no Pokemon trainers! (Butch): If we ever see those three again, it'd be too soon! (Team Rocket flies away into the clouds) (Team Rocket): We're Blastin off agaaaaaaain! (They disappear, ping) (Nodoka hugs Kirlia) (Nodoka): OH! We did it! Kirlia! (Kirlia, smiles with joy): Kirlia! (Yue smiles) (Yue): She did well with her Pokemon. (Haruna): It was once a Ralts, now it evolves. I wonder if we can tell her that it can evolve into Gardevior. (Nodoka): What's that? (Haruna): Oh, nothing... (Yue, to Haruna): There's a possibilty. Kirlia can evolve into two Pokemon... If it's male, it can evolve with a Dawn Stone, and become a Gallade. (Haruna): Wow... I thought it'd evolve into some sort of ballerina type of Pokemon, like a glamourous one, besting our Class Rep. (Yue): One hopes. The Pokemon World is mysterious... (Nodoka): Hey, Yue, we should head back. (Sayo floats by, seeing trees) (Sayo): This forest looks cute. It's wonderful. (A ghostly voice appears) (A Misdreavus appears) (Misdreavus does a Perish Song) (Misdreavus): Misdrea... (Sayo): That's a wonderful song... You want to play together? I can't use a Pokemon, since I'm a ghost, too. (Misdreavus and Sayo walk together) WHO'S THAT POKEMON: IT'S KIRLIA TO BE CONTINUED... Major events *Makie is revealed to have caught a Buneary, and is revealed to know Pound. *Yue is revealed to have caught a Hoothoot, and is revealed to know Peck and Whirlwind. *Sayo befriends a Misdreavus and later catches it. *Nodoka's Ralts is revealed to know Thunderbolt, Double Team and Psychic. *Nodoka's Ralts evolves into Kirlia, and learns Attract and Magical Leaf. Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Negima Episodes